Scars
by americanidolfreak
Summary: AU Fanfic, mid-Saw VI. Mark's cover has been blown by Perez and Erickson. As he starts to cover his tracks, he starts to let his mind go back to the secret life he rarely speaks of. As his past begins to haunt him, his future becomes unknown. Mark/OFC
1. Prologue

Scars

Prologue

**_This is part of a fanfiction that I'm starting in February. I've posted up the prologue to see what kind of response I will get from people, so let me know if you'd be interested in reading more! Keep a lookout for this in February!_**

* * *

"_Right now you're feeling helpless…"_

Mark Hoffman paced throughout the small area, avoiding the gazes of both Agents Erickson and Perez. How in the hell they found out…he had covered his steps, even used Strahm's damn hand for prints. And how did they find that tape? He was sure he had gotten rid of it.

He walked to the coffee pot as Erickson started on his theory on Strahm's involvement. He poured the hot liquid into the cup and tentatively picked it up, still keeping his back to the two agents as they talked. Then, in a split second, everything changed.

"There! Listen."

Mark turned around, just in time to hear his own voice say, "_Right now you're feeling helpless_."

Acting quickly, he took out the knife he kept latched onto his belt and flipped it open, swinging it high and making contact with Erickson's neck. He spun around, throwing the coffee in Perez's face, then using the agent who discovered him as a shield, pulling her in front of him to allow the bullets Perez shot at him to hit the agent in the back. He let the dead woman fall to the ground and advanced on Strahm's partner, the knife in his hand making contact with her stomach.

"Who else knows about me?" he snarled, pushing the knife farther into body.

Gasping in pain and for air, her hands fell on Mark, forcing him to look at her. With the last strength in her body, she managed to muster a smirk.

"Everybody."

Rage filled Mark. Something inside him told him that she wasn't lying, even though his next words as he stabbed her to death denied what his mind had confirmed. He pulled the knife from Perez as she slid down the wall, dead. He looked around at what he had done and threw the knife down as he rushed up the stairs and out to his car.

The last word Perez spoke started to haunt Mark's mind. If she hadn't been lying and everybody did know he was the accomplice of John Kramer, then…there was one person that definitely knew.

_She's going to hate me,_ he thought. _More than she did before._

Opening the trunk, he grabbed the red jug of gasoline and the frozen hand of Peter Strahm and made his way back to the audio room. He began to pour the gasoline everywhere, on the equipment, and the bodies of the agents, especially Erickson, who was still conscious. For one last attempt to throw the feds off of his trail he placed Strahm's hand on a few key items before standing up and lighting up a pack of matches and letting it fall to the ground, the room instantly turning into a ball of flame.

As he walked backward from the soon-to-be scene of the crime, his mind started to think about the one woman he ever had in his life, and how he managed to screw up the one thing that may have kept him from ever being involved in Jigsaw.

He opened the back door where his car was, his thoughts taking him back years to his first year in the police academy... 


	2. The Hello That Started It All

Scars

Chapter 1

The Hello That Started It All

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saw…or Mark Hoffman… *snaps fingers and mutters, 'Damn…'* ALSO…If you are not accustomed to experience "OOC Mark Hoffman," turn around now. Yes, the sarcastic, brooding, half-crazed accomplice will show up every once in a while, but this story focuses more on his past than anything. So…you have been warned.**

* * *

Mark walked into his first seminar, looking around at all the empty seats in confusion. He looked down at his watch, wondering if he was at the right place or not. Where was everybody else? The class was supposed to start in less than five minutes.

"If you're wondering if you're in the right spot," said a voice behind him, "you are."

He turned around, seeing an older woman walk in, a black laptop bag hanging over her shoulder. She must have been the instructor, for a silver badge was pinned on the upper left side of her black shirt.

"May I ask where everybody is?" Mark asked, looking around.

"Probably taking advantage of the free coffee and doughnuts in the lobby," the instructor said. "It happen every year at the beginning of a new…term. They'll roll in around 15 minutes. They always do."

"But…what about the seminars?" Mark looked at her confused. "Do they not care?"

The woman looked at him oddly over his thick-framed glasses. "You don't want to be just an ordinary cop…do you?" she asked.

"No, ma'am, I do not," he responded defiantly.

She continued to stare at him for a few seconds before giving a small smile. "Then you and Miss Adams should get along well."

Mark still looked at her in confusion trying to figure out who the hell she could be talking about when a new voice entered the conversation. "Hello to you too, Officer Williams."

Mark turned around once more, his eyes gazing at the young woman who had just walked through the door. She was tall (though the heels she wore helped) and slender. She had her black hair pulled back with a clip, enough to keep her curls out of her face. Her blue eyes caught his own and she gave a bright smile.

"Hi," she greeted, holding out her hand. "I'm Maddison."

"Mark," he responded, finding himself transfixed at the woman in front of him. He mentally made the connection in his mind to take her hand and shake it before looking away.

"So, Officer Williams, exactly _why_ will the two of us be getting along?" she asked, pulling her messenger bag away from her shoulder and laying it on the first table in front of the room.

"Seems the two of you have bigger plans rather than just being regular officers," Williams said, not looking up at the two students.

Maddison looked at Mark interestedly. "So, that explains it," she muttered, more to herself than to him.

"Explains what?"

"Why you're not outside with the rest of the coffee junkies."

Mark smiled and indicated to the empty seat beside her. "Do you mind?" he asked.

"Not at all."

He sat his own bag down beside hers and sat as she did. "So, what are you trying to do?"

"Interrogation…hopefully with the FBI, you know?" she responded. "I have no problem with local officers, but I feel that…I could do it. I want to go to the top. Ever since this criminal justice seminar in high school…I've wanted this to be my career."

Mark looked at his, and couldn't help but feel impressed. "You've made it this far. I think you could definitely go all the way," he responded.

"Thanks," she said, her cheeks turning pink. "Apparently I have to do this for two years. Maybe longer if I don't succeed in this one seminar."

"Which would be?"

"Miss Adams has been trying for the past year to pass our shooting course," Williams interjected into the conversation. "She's an excellent student…but has a terrible shot."

Mark looked at Maddison, who had sunk lower into her chair and was red in the face. "Thanks, Officer Williams," she said through gritted teeth. The older woman didn't respond.

"I could try to help out," Mark insisted.

Maddison and nodded and sit back up in her chair. "So…what are you trying to do after the academy?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Similar to you, actually," he responded. "Something with the FBI…maybe homicide…who knows."

"Maybe we can help each other out," Maddison said, her face finally going back to her normal color. "I practically live in the library here, so if you ever need anything-"

"I know where to find you," Mark finished, looking at her. The two looked at each other for a few seconds, but jumped when William's voice rang out.

"Finally!" she said, and the two looked at the door to see a group of people walk in, some still carrying small cups. "Welcome to your first seminar, future officers of the law. Let's hope that if you do end up becoming our neighborhood's protectors, that you arrive to the scene of the crime on time, and not before making a trip to the coffee shop."

A small chuckle rang out as students took their seat, and the class began. Every once in a while Mark would glance at Maddison, only to quickly turn his attention back to Williams when Maddison would catch him.

* * *

The next two weeks went by quickly with Mark spending his free time at the academy between seminars with Maddison. He found himself at first becoming close friends with her. Now, he was starting to notice her as something more. He didn't admit it to himself until after a one of his fellow colleagues seem to pick up on the connection between them.

"Man, just go and ask her out," his friend Will said about a month into term. Mark and Maddison had just finished an awkward conversation and Mark's friend seemed to have caught. "You know you're dying to."

Mark gave him an odd look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You and Maddison seem to be the only ones. Or…maybe she's just waiting on you to make a move."

"We're just friends," Mark commented, turning from his friend and heading toward his next class.

"Yeah, for now."

"When did you become such a girl?"

"Fuck you, Hoffman," Will said, stopping in the middle of the hall as the warning buzzer went off. "And just man up and ask her already!"

Mark rolled his eyes, but couldn't help to think that maybe his friend was right. Looking on his and Maddison's time together in the past month there were certain things that Mark had to admit were hinting to a relationship with her.

He just didn't know how to execute that.

* * *

Another month had past before Mark came up with the perfect way to try and get a date with Maddison. Once again he found himself witnessing Officer Williams trying to damper Maddison's spirits with the shooting course again, telling her that there was an open spot if she passed the placement course. With Maddison seething over her instructor's comment, she muttered a quick goodbye to Mark before he had a chance to ask.

It was the end of the day, and Mark was busy shoving his overloaded bag into his backseat when he noticed her walking toward him. It took a few seconds before him to realize that his car was parked next to hers.

When she got closer, she gave a half-hearted smile. "Are you stalking me, Mark Hoffman?" she asked jokingly.

Mark smirked. "That would be ironic, seeing as I'm training to put those kind of people away," he responded.

"Very true," she responded.

They stood across from each other in silence for a few seconds before Maddison spoke again. "I'm sorry about this morning, you know…running off so quick."

"It's okay. I take it you and Officer Williams don't see eye-to-eye on certain things."

"She's just driving me insane with this stupid shooting course! It's all she talks about." Maddison threw her bag into the passenger seat and stood back up.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that," Mark said, figuring if he didn't do it now, then he wouldn't get another chance. "There's a shooting range not too far from here. If you wanted…we could meet there and I could help. Maybe around 7?"

Maddison looked at him oddly for a second before nodded. "Okay…sure," she answered. "Sounds good."

"So, I'll see you at 7, then?" Mark confirmed.

"I'll be there."

He couldn't help but smile as he nodded. They said quick goodbyes and Mark quietly got into his car, not believing his luck.

All he could do was hope 7 o'clock got there as soon as possible.

* * *

**_Please review!_**

**_americanidolfreak_**


	3. Accidental First Date

Scars

Chapter 2

Accidental First Date

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Saw. If I did, then the ending of **_**The Final Chapter**_** would not have happened. Plain and simple, people.**

* * *

At seven o'clock, Mark was already sitting at the shooting range, waiting for Maddison to show up. He kept on wondering what she was taking this as. A friendly gesture? Or…was she expecting this to be a date? _He_ wasn't sure how to interpret what they were getting ready to do. He wanted to call it a 'date' but if she was comfortable with that…or not interested at all, he would be at a loss.

The flashing of headlights momentarily lighting the interior of the car brought Mark out of his thoughts. As Maddison pulled up beside him, he got out of his car, locking the doors with the push of the button on his remote. He walked over to the driver side of her car as got out. She pulled her jacket closer to her body as the wind began to blow around them.

"I forgot to tell you how to get here," Mark said with a sheepish smile. "I'm glad you made it."

"Lucky for you, I have a computer and an internet connection," Maddison responded with a smile. "Mapquest."

"Good," he said awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck before adding, "Want to head inside?"

"Sure," she answered. "It's too cold out here."

They braced themselves against the wind and walked toward the building. Mark opened the door for Maddison when they arrived, and she smiled her thanks as she stepped into the well-lit lobby, Mark following. The lobby itself was small, with several doors filling in the walls behind the receptionist's desk. Soft popping sounds could be heard from rooms in use as the two approached the young man behind the desk. Maddison looked around in awe as Mark signed them in, and got the key to one of the ranges.

"I take it you've never been here before," Mark said, amused at the way she was looking around at everything.

"I've lived here all of my life, and never knew this place existed." She looked back up at him. "How did you discover it?"

"Well…whenever I go somewhere new…I have to find a place where I can go to just clear my thoughts," Mark responded, handing her a pair of earplugs. "This is that place for me."

Maddison actually looked a bit envious of him. "I wish I had a place like that," she muttered. "All I have is the library back at the academy."

"Maybe you'll find it one day," Mark responded.

She looked up at him, pink in the face. "Thanks," she said softly.

He nodded and decided to change the topic. He walked over to the side of the range and grabbed one of the guns, and inserted the magazine that the receptionist had handed him before handing it to Maddison. "Before I can help you improve, I have to see what you're doing wrong. Not that I'm saying you are doing anything wrong," he added hastily. "Just…try to shoot the center of the target."

Maddison took the gun from his hands, and after putting the earplugs in her ears, pointed it to the ground as she took the safety off before raising it, aiming at the target and pulling the trigger. The bullet made contact with the target, a couple of inches above the center of it. Her shoulders slumped and she scowled at the target as Mark approached her.

"That's not bad," he commented. "We just have to get you to steady your hand."

"My hand is steady when I shoot," she protested, looking at him confused.

Mark took a step closer to her, standing behind her as he took Maddison's hands into his. He felt her tense slightly as he raised her hands to the target, keeping a firm grip on her hands as he lined her aim up. "Now…shoot," he said softly.

She pulled the trigger on the gun, the bullet making contact once more with the target, this time in the red center. She looked up at him surprised, and back at the target. "How…how did you-"

"You have to be in control of the gun," he responded softly. "And you'll have it."

A few seconds of silence passed, and Mark realized he was still holding her hands. She looked up at him, her blue eyes seeking his. Without thinking about any of the consequences, he bent down, pressing his lips to hers gently. He was surprised when she kissed him back, taking one of his hands from hers to run through her hair.

However, he pulled away from her quickly when the sound of the gun going off filled the room. He jumped back, looking at the gun that was still in her hands, and to the target, seeing bullet hole in the right corner above the last red area.

"…Whoops?" she said sheepishly, her face turning red from embarrasement.

"Next time, I'll make sure you're not armed when I kiss you," he muttered.

Maddison looked at him, her face still red. "Next time?" she asked.

"I…I mean, if you want there to be a next time," he added hastily.

"This was meant to be a date…wasn't it?"

Mark nodded, hoping she wasn't getting ready to reject him. "Yeah…I was hoping it would be."

"You…want to be in a relationship with me?" she asked.

He nodded again. "I…like you, Maddison," he said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. "If I'm coming off too strong…I'm sorry."

"No, no…that's not it," she said, looking down at the gun. "I like you, too. I just…never thought-"

"The feelings were the same?"

"Yeah."

Mark sighed. "Now what?"

"I have no idea," Maddison responded with a small chuckle. "I'm new to this."

He nodded and smiled. "Tell you what. I'll make a bet with you."

"On?"

"Whoever hits the target farthest…pays for dinner when we leave. Deal?"

She smiled. "Deal."

He gestured toward the target. "Ladies first."

He stepped back from her as she took her stance, raising the gun to the target one last time. She took a few seconds, aiming at the center before she pulled the trigger. It was still in the red circle in the middle, a couple of inches above where she had struck it when Mark was helping. She turned and handed him the gun, a bright smile on her face.

Mark took the gun, raising it at the target. He knew that he could hit it dead in the center without the blink of an eye. But with his current situation, he aimed a little above his target, shooting slightly above Maddison's last spot.

"Looks like I'm buying dinner," he announced, lowering the gun and putting on the safety. He looked back at Maddison, who looked at him suspiciously.

"Did you do that on purpose?" she asked.

"No," he lied smoothly. "You beat me fair and square."

Maddison shook her head and smiled. "Alright," she surrendered. "I'll take it."

"So…where too?" he asked as he slipped the magazine out of the gun and they left the range.

"Surprise me."

"Come on, you have to have some place you like to go."

Maddison looked up at him. "You're going to make me choose, aren't you?" she asked with a smile.

"A suggestion would be nice," he said.

"Well…there's a place up the road I used to go to all the time with friends from high school. How about that?" she asked.

"That's fine," he responded.

He handed in the magazine clip to the worker at the lobby and as he held the door open for Maddison once more, couldn't help but smile.

His plan actually worked.

* * *

_**Please review.**_

_**americanidolfreak**_


End file.
